


already know the truth

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Post Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between demon!Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	already know the truth

Castiel watches the man tied to the chair in the center of the room, encircled by a demon's trap. He is loathe to acknowledge this being. The posture is wrong, the expressions are wrong, the body language is wrong. The demon wears the Righteous Man's face, but this is not Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester is dead.

The demon blinks and the green eyes Castiel is so familiar with are replaced with black, soulless depths. A part of Castiel breaks. Dean fought and sacrificed and died, again and again, to defeat the demons and their ilk. The angel lifts his chin and stares down at the demon. “What is the purpose of this, demon?”

A smarmy grin spreads on not-Dean's face. It looks wrong and misplaced and Castiel has the urge to beat the smile from the demon, but he restrains himself. The demon turns his head and looks at Castiel out of the corner of his eye. “I am Dean, angel. Just new and improved!”

Castiel draws in a breath—a buried habit from his vessel—and sighs. He picks up a glass bottle, swishes the liquid inside around, and presses his lips to it before whispering, “Deus, qui ad salutem humani generis maxima quæque sacramenta in aquarum substantia condidisti: adesto propitius invocationibus nostris, et elemento huic, multimodis purificationibus præparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde.”

The demon just stares back with a malicious expression. “Hey, Cas?”

Castiel flicks his eyes to the demon. His name sounds vulgar coming from this creature. He moves forward and pops the cork on the bottle, listening to it bounce to the ground. The demon just licks his lips and chuckles.

“Do you want to know the things he thought about you?” the creature asked. It quirks an eyebrow, tilting it's head to the side. “I could make a pretty penny selling his dreams about you to the porn industry.”

“Silence, demon!” Castiel growls and flicks holy water at it.

The demon hisses, and continues speaking through clenched teeth. A manic tone bleeds through his voice. “His favorite was you on your knees, taking his cock to the back of your throat. Bet'cha don't have a gag reflex, do you, seraph? Could keep his cock in your throat for hours, and you'd take it, let him hold you down, use you.”

The angel narrows his eyes and backhands the demon, sending it sprawling to the floor. From the floor, it laughs, continuing the litany of filthy, explicit acts. Castiel grabs the demon by the throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off the ability to speak. He roughly sets the demon and the chair it's tied to back into place.

Castiel leaves the room and returns with a cart of implements, none that would harm Dean's body, but would eventually make the demon talk. Castiel picks up the salt and turns toward the demon wearing Dean's face and for a moment, it looks like Dean, an actual smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes. Then those green eyes go black once more and Castiel lip curls. “It is inevitable that I will find out what I would like to know, demon.”

The demon grins at him. “You already know the truth, angel.”


End file.
